XALDIN Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


If any of you that have me faved or anything notice two alerts to this story in your inbox, forgive me. It never showed up in mine, probably because the second I posted it, I went back and made a million corrections and updates, lol!

Anywho, my lack of having played KH2 fully myself coupled with Xaldin having little personality to begin with has left me no choice but to dramatize some bits about him. Try not to go into cardiac arrest when you read some things about him here, lest the Org collects your heart too ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Xaldin or Kingdom Hearts. I will however bum one of those awesome lances off of him. He won't miss it, ^_^

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own XALDIN unit! Please read this manual carefully for instructions on proper care and handling.

**Accessories **

XALDIN units come equipped with:

1. Standard Organization XIII outfit, consisting of boots, gloves and cloak

2. Six blue lances, approximately seven feet in length

3. A manual on how to redo his hair

4. A facial razor

**Common Personality Settings**

Relaxed, content (default)

Curious/Mischievous/Manipulative

Aggressive Anger

The XALDIN unit will start off in his default mode of being calm and relaxed. This mode is the one most often in place, since the XALDIN unit does not anger quickly (he hates complicated emotions). During this time, owners have witnessed him in the kitchen and cooking. It is best to leave him be to his food if this is what makes him happy.

The Curious mode is activated when the XALDIN unit is interested in getting a certain reaction or result out of another person or unit. This often comes in the form of him stealing a valuable object (or in rare cases, they have even been known to kidnap people). This leads into the Manipulative mode. Getting the object (or person) back is a matter of tactical skill so it is best to keep a bit of an eye on this unit.

Aggressive Anger mode is activated mainly when threatened, which can only be caused by certain other units. XALDIN units also harness the power of wind, so it would be best to get wind insurance on your home should he ever become upset while inside the residence.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XIGBAR: The XIGBAR and XALDIN units are something of friends, or at the least, the XALDIN unit makes a great designated driver (yes, some units can drive) for when they might go out for a drink. It is of course discouraged to let the units have alcohol, but should they, know that the other units are in good hands with your XALDIN unit.

LEXAEUS: LEXAEUS units have a similar build like the XALDIN units and thus make good challengers for arm wrestling matches. Due to their strength, it would be wise to make them play their games outside.

AXEL: Seeing as the XALDIN unit is number three within the Organization, he holds rank over many of the other members. The AXEL unit's defiant ways do not please the XALDIN unit, so these two are something of enemies.

LUXORD: Forming a trio, the LUXORD, XIGBAR, and XALDIN units are all drinking friends. Again, it is not recommended for them to have alcoholic beverages.

ROXAS: The ROXAS unit has been given a lot of tutelage by the XALDIN unit, accompanying him on various missions. Due to this, the XALDIN unit can tolerate ROXAS, but they are still far from friends.

SORA: This is perhaps the single most disliked unit by XALDIN. The unit has an uncanny way of defeating the XALDIN unit in battles, activating the aggressive mode along with it. Although there have been occasions where the XALDIN unit has thrashed the SORA unit…regardless, it's advised to keep them away from each other.

**Other Uses and Purposes **

This unit is most at peace when left alone. If a bond should form between you and the XALDIN unit, expect gourmet meals from him, seeing as he likes to cook (just be careful not to let him chop too many things…he becomes obsessive sometimes).

XALDIN units also make excellent guards, as they once served under the ANSEM units with the same job.

**Handling and Care**

The units are able to care for themselves for the most part, but at times, the XALDIN unit's facial hairs might become a bit unruly. Attempting to shave him yourself might result in injury, so simply hand him the razor and let him do it himself, if he's willing.

The XALDIN unit also likes to maintain his unique hairstyle. Please read that manual carefully before redoing his hair. As with the shaving, he may not want you to touch him. Some units have mastered styling it themselves while others need a bit of assistance. Again, helping him is a matter of tactics so if he refuses for a while, have patience. Chances are, he'll soon see things reasonably and accept your help.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My XALDIN unit threw one of his lances at someone and wounded them badly! How do I handle this?

A: Remove the spear and address the wound with a first aid kit until you can get them to a hospital. If the person should sue you, this is of no fault of Enix/Disney.

Q: My XALDIN unit keeps taking random things from me and refuses to give them back until I turn into a 'heartless'. Why is that so important to him?

A: XALDIN units are simply trying to follow their leader XEMNAS' orders on collecting 'hearts' for the mystical power of Kingdom Hearts. Hearts are released from heartless and the bigger the heartless, the more power that is given to KH. The moment you become a heartless though, he or the ROXAS unit will slay you, so it is best to stick to your original form. To get back your stolen items, have a XIGBAR unit follow him around. It would be less suspicious since the two are friends.

Q: I think it's really sweet that a MARLUXIA unit has a crush on my XALDIN unit. Is there a way I can have her marry him?

A: Um…we're not sure how to break this to you, but the MARLUXIA unit is male. With that being said, he is also very manipulative and that's probably not a crush, but him setting the XALDIN unit up for something lethal. Separate the two immediately. Unless…you honestly suspect there are emotions there. In that case, good luck to you for you're on your own.

- - -

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

Yeah, I kind of threw in a lot of fandom ideas for Xaldin, but I really couldn't think of a lot of factual things about him that would make an interesting manual. As for that last question…heh-heh…No, I'm not a fan of that pairing (eek!) but it was great for kicks and giggles, ^_^


End file.
